


Maybe? - Loki

by TWW



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: A - Freeform, F/M, Halloow, Loki - Freeform, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Loki/reader - Freeform, Planet, Princess - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, from, loki x you - Freeform, loki/you - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform, you're
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWW/pseuds/TWW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made by Winkyfuzx</p><p>You are a princess from the planet Halloow. Your father decided that you will marry Loki Laufeyson and you hated him for making that decision. You meet Loki under the Asgardian Blossom tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe? - Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys! Just a quick one-shot. SOOOOO sorry if you spot any miss spells or errors, English is not my narive language! But if you spot 'em, just tell me and I'll edit it.

‘’Why me?’’ you sigh and flop down on your bed. You observe every little thing in your room, putting it in a box and placing it in your memory. You will miss it. Your room offered protection in times of loneliness and when you tried to drown in your own tears.  
After the accident of lover, you broke into a million pieces. Every time you heard his name, saw something that reminded you of him, you cried. You missed his warm arms around you and his sweet voice, whispering lovely things in your ear. He always called you ‘love’, instead of your real name.

Your father, Barselious the CLII, Great King of The Halloow, two planets removed from Asgard, thought you should marry someone. He thought you had suffered and grieved enough, it was time for a new period in your life. One full of colours and love, not grief and rot. Of course you objected, but your father’s choice was made. You will marry Loki, prince of Asgard, god of Mischief, and Thor’s brother.  
You had never met them, but you saw illustrations of them and heard great and big tales. According to the tales and story’s, roughly said, Thor was the good guy and Loki the bad.  
Why your father chose Loki as your husband to be and not Thranduil from The Woodland realm, will probably forever be a mystery to you. Or even Thor! Thor had no partner, maybe a mistress, but no partner in life. And yet, father chose Loki! Loki! The bad, does his name ‘mischief’ says nothing about his attitude and personality!? 

 

You hear a knock on the door ‘’My princess, your transportation is ready. May I enter and take your luggage?’’  
You sigh deeply, cast one last look at your room and walk to the door. You lay your hand on the door handle and hesitate for a moment. What if? -No. Don’t be ridiculous. There is no turning back. You have to carry on.  
You open the door and look at your servant ‘’You may, Richard.’’

 

(LE TIME SKIP)

 

‘’If you want to follow me please, princess from Halloow.’’ the guard says and waits for you to follow.  
‘’What about my luggage, sir?’’ you ask nervous and shaky. The guard wears a golden cape with a golden helmet, totally different from what the guards wear at your home planet.  
‘’It will be brought to your chamber, my princess.’’ the guard replies ‘’And you do not have to call me ‘sir’, my princess. I am just a guard.’’  
‘’Oh..’’ you stutter ‘’But I want to.’’  
You were used to say ‘Sir’. You always spoke with respect to others, unlike the most ‘Royal Family’s’. And with ‘most’ you mean every Royal Family you know.  
‘’You may, if you want, my princess.’’ the guard chuckles slightly. He turns around, walks further and you follow him. He takes you through a garden full of colourful flowers and blood red roses. You especially liked the Asgardian Blossom, so far you have only seen it on illustrations and paintings. You should get a closer look on it later on.

You enter the Palace, and your mouth opens slowly. The hall has golden and red, brown colours. It is shiny, but simple, and yet beautiful.  
‘’My lady?’’  
You quickly close your mouth and turn to the guard.

You are surprised that it wasn’t the guard that was talking to you. It was a man with golden blond hair, blue eyes and a velvet red cape.  
‘’M-my price’’ you stutter and kneel. You didn’t knew the Royal Greetings on Asgard, so you did your most royal greeting, stupid that you did not ask Richard or someone else about their greetings. And also because you were in the presence of a prince and god, you kneeled.  
You hear hard footsteps coming closer to you and you keep your head fixed to the ground.  
‘’What do you think you are doing!?’’  
‘’I-I’’ and you feel Thor’s hands around your shoulders, pulling you quickly back up.  
‘’You are the princess of Halloow, you will never kneel.’’ Thor says and titters.  
‘’Oh, I-I am sorry.’’ you stutter and almost want to give yourself a face palm, nice first impression (Y/n).  
‘’No reason to be’’ Thor says ‘’Follow me, princess, I’ll bring you to your chamber.’’ and he looks to the guard ‘’Guard, you’re dismissed.’’  
The guard bows deeply and leaves.  
‘’Follow me’’ Thor says and walks away, assuming that you’ll follow him. You follow in a jogtrot. And you, still impressed by the palace’s beauty, your mouth , again, opens slightly without your knowledge.

‘’Here is your room, princess.’’ Thor says and holds your chamber door open for you.  
‘’Thank you, my prince.’’ and you walk in your chamber.  
‘’May I ask you one thing, princess?’’  
‘’Of course’’ you say and turn to Thor ‘’My prince?’’  
‘’What is your name?’’  
You chuckle ‘’It’s (Y/n), prince.’’  
Thor nods and smiles at you ‘’I will leave you now, my brother would like to see you later in The Royal Garden.’’ and he walks away, his cape waving slightly in the soft wind.

You look around in the big chamber. It’s a warm chamber with golden colours just like the palace hall from before. The bed is huge and is covered with big, fluffy pillows. It’s a beautiful room, but nothing compared with your own. Oh wait. This is your room from now on.  
You sigh and begin to unpack your stuff. You change your yellow dress into a green one. The dress has long, lace sleeves and a dark green skirt. It has a very low cut, but it’s covered with a transparent black lace. The dressmakers spend a whole week on your dress, and you have to admit, it was one of the most beautiful dresses you have ever seen and worn. Your necklace was gold and was inlaid with green jades, your bracelets and earrings were the same.  
Yes, you hated your father’s decision, but you will fulfil his wish. You love him and, at the end of the day, he is your father. You will make him proud. You happy or not, it didn’t matter. As long as your father was proud of you and happy.

You look in the mirror and put on your golden circlet. You try to smile, look happy, but it’s hard.  
‘’Maybe I should clear my head a bit.’’ you think out loud. You hum, questioning your own question, and you open your door. You look in the hallway and see a guard standing near a big window. You close your door and walk to the guard.  
‘’Euhm sir?’’ you ask and you tap him on his shoulder ‘’Sorry if I am interrupting you, but may I ask you where the garden is?’’  
The guard looks confused at you ‘’Well, miss, which garden do you mean?’’  
You bite your lip and draw with your mouth ‘’The one with the blossom tree?’’  
‘’Aah’’ the guard chuckles ‘’The Royal Garden! Take a right, then a left, then a left again, at the end of the hallway is the entrance of the Royal Garden.’’  
‘’Thank you, sir’’ you smile. The guard nods friendly and returns to his position.

You walk through the halls of Asgard, in the direction of the Royal Garden. You stop right before the entrance. It’s some sort of round doorway made of curved tree roots inlaid with Safire’s, ruby’s, opals, emeralds and more gorgeous stones. It has flowers woven in it and a golden board says ‘Royal Garden’. You take a deep breath and take a step into the garden.

You follow the path with light steps and sometimes stop walking to observe the flowers. Pity, you think, you should’ve brought your drawing book with you, but it lays in your room on your dresser.  
Finally, you reach the blossom tree. Stunned by its beauty you walk to it and softly touch one of it blossoms. It is a pink flower with orange, green and red in the centre. Gorgeous.

 

‘’Beautiful, not?’’

 

You turn your face to the voice and see a man with jade green eyes and black hair gazing at you. He is wearing a green and black outfit with golden hints. He is looking at you, amazed by your beauty. Good choice to wear green. Probably his favourite.  
‘’Y-yes, it’s beautiful.’’ you say, but a voice in your head says that Loki was talking about you, and not the tree. Loki walks closer to you with narrowed eyes.  
‘’It’s called the Asgardian Blossom Tree.’’ he says and you nod slowly. You focus on the Blossom and smell its fragrance.  
‘’I did not know you were interested in flowers.’’ Loki says  
‘’I did not know you were interested in them.’’ you reply and Loki chuckles ‘’Touché’’  
He walks closer to you and picks a blossom from the tree. He turns slightly to you and places the blossom in your (H/l) (H/c) hair.  
‘’It suits you, love.’’  
You gasp. My love? That’s what your lover used to call you…  
‘’I am sorry’’ Loki apologizes and touches your cheek ‘’I am sorry for your loss.’’  
You nod and force your upcoming tears back. You feel Loki’s arms around you and you let his head rest on his chest. You feel his warmth on your skin and you close your eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, this could work. Maybe.


End file.
